


we found love right where we are

by guitarstrings



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: A collection of TomoSaaya ficlets and prompt fills





	we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill request for neddisoppa, with the prompt: "I have a prompt that says “dancing without music playing.” very fluffy! the kind where one of them gets home from college, Tomoe or Saaya asks for a dance - like a waltz!" Hope you like this one!
> 
> Title of this chapter taken from "Sway" by Dan + Shay
> 
> You guys can talk to me on Twitter! @guitarstrings04

Every day, Saya comes home to her and Tomoe’s apartment smelling like bread. Not that there’s anything unusual about that, since her family owns a bakery and so the distinct scent of the various types of bread cling onto her on a daily basis even when she was still in high school.

Except, today had been particularly intense that Saya can barely distinguish which bread is which from the multiple kinds their instructor had taught them to make. Add to that, there’s this force of habit that pushes her into recalling the ingredients and steps of each and every one while at the same time thinking of ways to put her own, special twist into some of them.

Okay, she _might_ need a bit of a distraction to clear her head of the baking limbo it’s currently in. And what better way to do that than spend time with Tomoe, who Saya’s sure would be more than happy to do something about it?

Just the thought of Tomoe has Saya feeling giddy inside all over again, adding an extra spring in her step despite the initial exhaustion that had been weighing her down as she makes a turn down the hallway.

“I’m home!” Saya announces as she locks the door behind her, only to be met with silence.

No chipper ‘welcome home!’ or a pair of arms to wrap her up in a hug along with that wide, happy grin Tomoe always has ready for her when Saya walks into the door.

Confused, Saya tilts her head, because she remembers Tomoe telling her that morning that her classes were going to finish early today. Or maybe something came up at the last minute and Tomoe had to stay for a while longer?

With a slight frown, Saya fishes her phone out of her pocket and checks for any messages she might have missed.

Nothing. And Tomoe doesn’t usually forget to text her if she’ll be coming home late.

A slight pang of disappointment squeezes at Saya’s chest as she shuffles further inside, but it can’t be helped if something urgent came up that Tomoe had to take care of.

Until Saya spots Tomoe sitting on the couch, head tilted back against the backrest and an open book resting on her face, clearly asleep. Disappointment then gives way to one of fond amusement, and, with a light giggle, Saya approaches Tomoe with quiet and careful movements so as not to wake her up.

Then, bending over forward, Saya takes the book lying open on Tomoe’s face and sets it aside on the coffee table.

“Tomoe~” Saya whisper-sings, earning her a quiet, incoherent mumble. Other than that, Tomoe doesn’t stir, chest rising and falling with deep, steady breaths. “Tomoeeeee,” she tries again, leaning closer until her lips are ghosting the shell of Tomoe’s ear.

Still, nothing.

Saya arches an eyebrow. Well, she always did have that one trick up her sleeve…

When Tomoe still doesn’t move, Saya sighs, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. Desperate times call for desperate measures, after all, and this is one of those times.

Resting her hand on Tomoe’s shoulder, Saya inches closer, pausing to inhale before blowing directly into Tomoe’s ear.

As expected, this does the trick.

With a jerk of the knee and a confused, “Whu- what’s going on?” Tomoe bolts upright, eyes glassy with sleep as she whips her head from side-to-side, until her gaze finally settles on Saya. “Saya? Is that you?”

Biting back a laugh, Saya gives Tomoe a light flick on the forehead. “Who else would it be, silly?”

“Mmm…” Tomoe covers her mouth with the back of her hand and yawns. “Sorry, just give me a sec and I’ll be right there with you…” she mumbles, sleepy, then wraps her arms around Saya’s waist and touches her forehead against her stomach.

Smiling softly, Saya cradles the back of Tomoe’s head with her hand and smooths out the stray hairs that stick out along the way. “I’m home…”

Tomoe releases a quiet hum and presses a kiss against Saya’s hip. “Welcome home, Saya. How was baking class today?”

“A bit intense, to be honest. I made a few mistakes with some of them, but overall it wasn’t that bad, I think.”

“Well,” Tomoe starts, hand rubbing soothing circles across Saya’s lower back, a lazy smile toying at her lips. “You’re Yamabuki Saya, and you’re from a family with the damn best bakes I’ve ever known, so you got this!”

That, along with the fingertips that press gently into her spine, lull Saya into a state of calm and reassurance. Tomoe’s unwavering enthusiasm and never-ceasing words of encouragement are ones that never fail in lifting Saya’s spirits up, even after all this time that they’ve been together.

And the best part is, Tomoe means it. She always does.

“Thank you, Tomoe,” Saya murmurs, thumb grazing Tomoe’s temple. “Hearing you say that always means a lot to me.”

Tomoe loosens her hold on Saya so she can stand, then takes Saya’s face in her hands and kisses her forehead. Her lips, warm and comforting against Saya’s skin, takes away the remaining tension in her shoulders.

“Anything for you, yeah? And if you’re up for it, we could do something so you can relax,” Tomoe offers.

Saya tilts her head in wonder and asks, “What did you have in mind?”

With a grin, Tomoe moves back a few steps and bows, hand stretched out between them. “Can I have this dance?”

Unable to help herself, Saya giggles. It’s kind of funny, how Tomoe is asking her to dance while she’s only wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts, with her red hair still disheveled in some places.

“Well?” Tomoe presses, grin still in place.

Shaking her head, Saya puts her hand on top of Tomoe’s, fingertips tingling from the sensation of their palms meeting. “Yes, yes you can. But no music?” she questions.

Tomoe shrugs. “We’re both drummers, so we can just figure out a beat and then go on from there.”

At that, Saya chuckles. It’s a very Tomoe thing to do, with her act now and think about it while the plan is already underway.

Still, that’s just another of Tomoe’s qualities that drew Saya to her.

“Would you like me to sing, too?” Saya teases, moving in step as Tomoe sweeps her to the side.

A flush creeps across Tomoe’s cheeks, and she masks a choking sound with a cough. “C’mon, Saya, is that even a fair question?”

Saya laughs and rests her head against Tomoe’s shoulder. “Okay, then I’ll sing while you lead the dance.”

“Gotcha…” Tomoe murmurs, snaking an arm around Saya’s waist to draw her closer, but with enough space left for them to move freely.

Soon enough, they settle on a beat that’s comfortable for the two of them – not too fast, and not too slow, either. It isn’t surprising, considering that they _are_ both drummers and Tomoe had also been a member of Haneoka’s dance club back in high school.

Saya is content to let Tomoe take the lead, moving back when Tomoe steps forward and swaying to the side with her, their feet gliding effortlessly across the wooden floorboards with a quiet, yet distinct rhythmic sound.  

She chooses to sing a shared favorite of theirs, feeling the curve of Tomoe’s smile against her hair the moment she does. It leaves Saya with a homely feeling in her chest, her hand coming to rest against Tomoe’s back, where she can feel the faint rippling of the muscles as Tomoe stoops into her.

And it’s perfect. There’s nothing else on her mind except for their harmonized footsteps, and the smooth, easy way Tomoe sweeps her into from one heartbeat to another.

Nothing but the two of them, dancing the moments away without a care in the world.

Nothing else but the dancing of her own heartbeat to Tomoe’s.


End file.
